A Ghost In A Closet
by Rinienne
Summary: For all their lives Ghostfacers never expected to record THIS kind of supernatural activities on a camera... Well... Awkward! Dean/Castiel; Crack, Humor, PWP; Written after watching the episode of Ghostfacers "Angel".


****Title:**** A Ghost In A Closet**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong>** Supernatural**  
><strong>Author:<strong>** Rinienne**  
><strong>Rating:<strong>** NC17**  
><strong>Genre:<strong>** crack/humor, PWP**  
><strong>PairingCharacters:**** Dean/Castiel, Sam, the Ghostfacers**  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong>** An episode of Ghostfacers "Angel"**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>** Swearing, sexual content, awkward situation.**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3540  
><strong>Beta: <strong>**Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.**  
><strong>Summary:<strong>** The Ghostfacers meet Castiel second time. In a rather awkward situation.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ghost In A Closet<strong>

"Cas… ngghh…" Moaned Dean as he felt angel's hand squeezed his cock through the fabric of his jeans. "Where the hell did you teleport us to?"

The room they were currently in was small and dark; it smelled of dust and old clothes. Dean could feel hard lines of shelves printed on his back as Castiel pressed him to a closest vertical surface so carelessly. Well, it wasn't like Dean actually cared about it at the moment.

"Have no idea, Dean" Castiel mumbled between furious kisses. "I think it's a closet… I've been here before, but I don't remember details."

Details. May be Dean would start to think about what the hell his angel was doing in a closet in a random house they never been before, but the thrust of Castiel's hips against his groin surely kicked out hunter's last reasonings. Random closet? Ok, let it be random closet then.

"Fuck, Cas…" Dean groaned feeling his angel's hard cock pressed against his own.

"Yes, Dean. That's what I'm going to do to you." Castiel's voice always was low and rough, but while those private moments, it was turning into something incredibly deep and hot. Sometimes Dean thought that Castiel sure could make him cum only by whispering something dirty in his ear.

Castiel kissed Dean's month one more time before turning him around and shoving him against the line of shelves in a presumptuous manner. Not every time with Castiel was like this: fast and rough. Sometimes, when they had a chance to stay alone for a whole night knowing that no one will disturb them, they could spend hours kissing and caressing each other, working slowly on each-other's erections till both of them was coming simultaneously.

And not all the time in their relationship Dean was bottoming for his mate (well, may be mate sounded to poetic, but Dean never liked the word "boyfriend" Calling Castiel his boyfriend was weird in hunter's opinion). Dean himself in fact loved to press his angel into a matrass and fuck him senseless till Castiel was cumming all over the sheets on a motel bed. And according by the sounds Dean has been able to tear from smaller man's mouth, Castiel enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed topping his human.

Castiel reached hunter's crotch, wrapping him from behind with his hands, rubbing Dean's ass with his erection for make his human feel how much the angel wanted him and started to unbuckling Dean's pants. Angel was kissing hunter's neck, grinning into it. Fucking grinning! Dean felt he was already close to coming, even before Castiel had time to fill him with this enormous cock of his. And oh hell, Dean needed to feel Castiel inside right now.

Dean still couldn't believe how much he enjoyed to be manhandled like this. It took him so long to outstep his homophobia and realize his feelings towards the angel, but it took him even longer to let Castiel try to do something with his ass. And how much regret he felt afterwards, not for trying, but for not trying it earlier. After spreading so openly for Dean so many times, Castiel seemed also enjoyed to finally been able to go all bossy over his human. And Dean loved it. But again, he still couldn't tell it openly because he had some macho appearance left to maintain. Castiel on other hand seemed to notice it anyway, so Dean was thankful for not having a need to tell such things out loud.

Dean grabbed the shelf for balance, starting to shove clothes on the floor, creating more space to hold on. "Hurry up already!" He groaned.

"Getting there…" Castiel whispered on Dean's ear huskily and traced the line of hunter's earlobe with the tip of his tongue, making Dean tremble. Angel's hands finally finished with Dean's buckle and moved to his zipper; then Dean felt how his jeans started to slide down together with his underwear. Castiel moved it not further than he needed to reach Dean's most important parts. Well, of course all Dean's parts were very important for the angel, but most important in the current situation.

Dean wasn't moving at all, he wanted his angel to do the whole work, so he grinned wide when he felt one Castiel's hand placing on his hips and moving him into more convenient pose while his second hand was pushing him on the back, holding it still. Now Dean was folded into a position no one should ever see expect his angel. No one! Ever!

"You're… so hot like this…" Castiel murmured.

Dean couldn't believe that not so long ago Castiel was a virgin blushing all red when hunter's hand touched his body for the first time in an intimate way. How shy, how uncertain of what to do with his hands he was when Dean blew him for the first time. How surprised the angel was when he felt the first in his life orgasm. And how he changed over the time he spent with Dean, turning into this needy sex-machine. But the hunter totally didn't mind it; in fact he was proud that all Castiel experience was totally his doing.

"Less words, more action, Cas!" Dean groaned in anticipation.

"Oh? May be I changed my mind and thinking about teleporting us back? Sam is probably wondering where we went to."

Dean turned his head, trying to see his lover behind the shoulder. It was pretty dark in the room and all Dean could see was a silhouette of the angel, standing behind him, with his hands on hunter's hips. Sam is wondering where did they go to? Fuck it, Sam perfectly knew where they went. It's not like poor guy never returned back from the library more early then he was expected once.

"Fucking tease, Cas! What, are you going to make me beg now?"

"May be I should…" Dean of course couldn't see angel's face right now, but Dean perfectly knew, that Castiel was grinning; he heard it in angel's voice. Then he roughly squeezed Dean's buttocks, tearing them apart. Dean couldn't hold a moan when he felt the cold air touching his opening, so he didn't.

"You're kinky bastard! You know that?" Dean groaned again. He was so turned on, that he barely could think. "You so gonna make it up to me!" Dean heard his lover chuckling in the dark. So yeah, fuck it! If Castiel wanted it this way, Dean was ready to give it to his angel. But it wasn't like he liked the idea himself. It wasn't like it turned him even more. Ok, may just a little bit. "Please, Cas…" He moaned "Please, fuck me already, can't wait any longer…" Dean smiled wide as he heard Castiel whimpering from Dean's words behind his back. So much for self-control, huh?

Angel moved his hands closer to hunter's hole, shoving roughly both his thumbs inside his lover. Dean made a very high pitched sound, which didn't sound anyhow manly, but his brain was too much preoccupied with the lust to notice it. Although he noticed that the rough fingering was somewhat painful even with the fact Dean could feel Castiel's fingers were covered in cold lube. It was even more painful when Castiel started to move his thumbs apart, opening Dean too wide and too fast. Then Castiel stopped and Dean felt as his fingers became very warm for a second and the pain disappeared. Apparently Castiel noticed that he was hurting his lover and mojoed something. Holly crap, it was so awesome to have a motherfucking angel of the Lord as a lover!

Castiel didn't spend much time fingering Dean, before hunter could hear a distinct zip of Castiel's fly. Dean even wasn't attempting to think how the angel could unzip his pants, while both his hands were occupied with hunter's entrance.

It also didn't take too much time before fingers disappeared and were replaced by something bigger. Much, much bigger. Sometimes Dean was wondering, have Castiel ever thought what kind of treasure he heired from Jimmy, when he took his body as a vessel. This guy was enormous! And well, now, when Jimmy was gone, it all belonged to Castiel. Hell, no, it all belonged to Dean, and only to Dean! Every inch of this huge, perfect cock. And when did Dean become such a fan of cocks? Well, not cocks, just one cock, but anyway.

Castiel entered Dean with one fast thrust, making the hunter flinch away as his head met with a board of a shelf right above it, hitting it hard. The sudden pain made Dean forget where the hell he was and what he was doing here, but then again he felt the angel touching his cheek with his still sticky in lube fingers and the pain was gone. Dean sighed and returned his perception to the fact Castiel was now doing him with slow steady moves, going in and out nearly fully.

"Fuck, Cas… Yes, bebe, like this…" He groaned, starting moving his hips towards his lover, creating a steady rhythm.

But the steady rhythm was gone pretty quick, as Castiel started to trust in Dean faster, moaning and whimpering hunter's name. That was it, the loss of any kind of self-control from the side of this powerful celestial creature. Dean laughed at the back of his mind with this though. Castiel could be a total BAMF with a perfect poker face for most of the times, but every single time he was inside Dean, or every time Dean was inside him, he was just turning into a most affectionate creature in the world. He was moving fast, never holding back neither sounds nor orgasms. If he would ever had sex with a woman those qualities for sure would be a minus, but with Dean – it was perfect. Dean loved his angel this way. Well, damn it, he loved his angel. May be one day he should get pretty drunk and tell Castiel those three words, and next morning just blame the alcohol? That sure sounded like a plan.

~ooo~

A quiet click of a switcher turned several lamps on, and a small garage room was now illuminated with bright light. Four people, covered in all sorts of weird looking equipment and dirt entered the room, stopping before the table right in the middle of the garage. Ed was standing closer to the center, holding a hand camera before him, like it was made of gold.

"I can't believe it!" He said nearly whispering. "We finally did it! We finally recorded an actual prove of the ghost existence! And it's all here! On this camera! Do you know what this camera is right now?" Everyone was standing in silence, not tearing their gazes from a piece of recording device. "This is our ticket to the world of money and popularity!" Ed explained to his team.

"We need to copy the video from the camera on the computer" Suggested Harry.

"That is great idea, someone, bring the laptop." Ed nodded, still holding the camera like it was an alive creature.

Spruse rushed toward another table grabbing the laptop from it. "Power cord," he said. "Where is the power cord?"

"I think our dad took it" Maggie sighed. "It should be in the closet on the second floor."

"Can you bring it?" Ed asked his sister.

She gave him an annoyed look as she didn't use to do the secretarial work, but Ambyr took a day off, so it looked like they won't stop bugging her till she do so. "Ok, fine!" She sighed. "But you're buying me a Frappuccino in the Starbucks next time." She said and left the room.

But less than in tree minutes she returned back. Her face was in panic, eyes wide open.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Ed. "Where is the cord?"

"There is someone in the closet!" She announced, still shivering from panic. "I heard weird noises, like groans. I think it something supernatural!"

All four glanced at each other, standing absolutely still, next moment they just rushed all around the room, grabbing appropriate weapons. Harry ended with an iron crowbar, Maggie took a can with rock salt and a bottle of holy water, Spruse found a silver knife and Ed… well, Ed was still holding the precious camera and wasn't willing to let it go.

"I think we need to record it" he said. "If it's really something supernatural, this baby will be twice valuable than it already is." With those words he turned the camera on, aiming it before him. "Let's go guys!"

And all together they slowly started to move to the second floor, towards the suspicious closet.

~ooo~

Castiel's hands was gripping hunter's hips so hard that Dean was sure he will have bruises afterwards, but Dean didn't care, he was too lost in the pleasure Castiel was giving him right now. Hunter was already close and, according by Castiel's totally not coordinated thrusts and sweet moans, he was as close as the hunter. Two or three more trusts and Dean felt his lover's hand wrapping around his cock, pumping it with small, but fast movements, tearing another round of groans and swearing from Dean's mouth. The hunter knew that they are going to cum together, like they always did. It was actually surprising, how Castiel could control Dean's timing, while he barely could control himself. It was like the angel was reading Dean's mind every time they had sex, knowing when to start stimulate Dean's member or when to switch the angle of his thrusts to hit his prostate. But well, for what Dean knew, the angel really could read his mind. And really, bed (or bathroom, or backseat of the Impala, or forest, or a closet as in this case) was the only one place Dean didn't mind his thought to be read. Because coming at the same time with Castiel was so awesome. Best. Fucking. Lover. Ever. Switching to having sex with Castiel was like eating raw apples the whole life and then trying an apple pie.

"Fuck, Cas… I can't hold it anymore." He gasped as he felt room started vibrating around him. Dean wasn't sure was it a game of his pre-orgasmic imagination or something Castiel was responsible for.

"Dean… Dean… "Castiel whimpered, pressing closer to his lover and shivering. At the same time he started to pump other man's erection even harder. "Do it… now…" The smaller man groaned pressing his face against Dean's neck.

With those last words, Dean felt his angel squirming and shivering behind him, crying out something in enochian, his cock twitching, filling Dean's insides with a pretty large load of semen. The room filled with light coming from the side of the door, which opened at the same moment a very strong orgasm hit the hunter. At this point Dean couldn't bother to think about the door: whole his body jerked in spasms and a load cry rushed from his month as he released all over Castiel's hand, shelves filled with clothes and little bit over the floor. He closed his eyes, panting, trying to catch his breath, as the comprehension of what just happened hit him. The hunter shot his eyes open, tuning his head towards the open door.

"Holly fuck…" He heard someone swearing as his eyes fixed on four people standing in a doorway between the closet and something which probably was a corridor.

Three guys and a girl, whose faces seemed somehow familiar, were standing there with wide open eyes and same wide open mouths. They were holding something what Dean recognized as weapons he would use against a ghost, so what, were they hunters? Dean was trying to remember where he seen those faces, but his post orgasmic state of mind still refused to work appropriately.

"Oh, that is why the closet seemed somewhat familiar to me." Castiel said. Apparently he gained control over his angelic brain quicker than the hunter.

Four guys were still standing there, what it seemed in shock, not moving at all when the memories of whom they were returned to the hunter. It was those guys from Ghostlookers… or was it Ghostfinders? Damn it! Not them again! One of the guys (was his name Red, or Med?) was the only person who was making some kind of movements… he was holding a camera in his hands, pointing it on Castiel, then moving it to Dean and back again, while both the angel and the hunter was standing there with still lowered down pants. Dean could still feel Castiel inside him and had no idea how to react. The situation was somewhat... awkward.

"My apologies." Castiel said simply, tugging his usual emotionless face and teleported Dean and himself back to the motel room,

They landed on the bad into a sitting position, right before Sam who looked pretty shocked at their appearance. "Oh, hello guys!" He said simply "You returned already?"

Dean glanced down and sighed relieved as his jeans were back on his ass, zipped and buckled, as well as Castiel pants. "Yeah, Sammy… we returned." He replied, still panting after the sex and shock. Then his brain quickly ran trough the memory of the whole situation and he suddenly realized something: "Holly crap, Cas! They had a camera!" he yelled, grabbing lapels of Castiel trench coat (which was actually an overcoat, as the angel once explained, but Dean didn't give a shit about it.) Castiel gave his lover somewhat amused look and a faint smile. He didn't look surprised by the fact they were caught in a rather compromised position at all. "You knew they were coming, didn't you?" Dean finally realized. "You're one kinky exhibitionist, you know it?"

"I believe you are mistaken about it. I do not enjoy being seen while copulating." Castiel chuckled softly, piercing Dean with his deep blue eyes. "So, should I kill them?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yes." Dean nodded, and the angel disappeared with a gust of wind. Dean now had only hoped that Castiel didn't take his request seriously.

"I'm so not going to ask what happened." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

Dean wasn't sure was it the whole situation or the comment of his brother made him burst into a sudden laugh. But seriously, that look on guys' faces was totally worth laughing.

~ooo~

"We are not gonna talk about what we saw. Never" Ed mumbled as four members of his team returned into the garage. His eyes were fixed on the wall, and his face looked somewhat empty. He was still holding the camera in his hands, but right now it didn't evoke same excitement as the moment they returned from their ghost hunting trip.

"Never." Harry repeated; his facial expression was same blank.

"Was it… this angel guy whom we saw two years ago?" Maggie asked. "You remember the one who talked about the Apocalypse?"

"Who shattered my Shatner…" Ed sighed.

"And another guy was… one of the Winchester brothers?" Spruse inquired .

"Dean?" Maggie recalled.

"That's couldn't happen guys! It's something supernatural was playing with our minds!" Harry started to protest. "Angels aren't supposed to fuck human men… In our closet!"

"Played or not, we now have a footage… Damn it, guys! We agreed not to talk about it!"

The room sunk into silence again. Every one of them tried to open the month and say something, but not a single sound was escaping it.

"Ok, let's talk about something that will make us reach and famous!" Harry finally nodded. "The video of the ghost we faced before we faced… this thing we are not supposed to talk about."

"Yeah, guys, we just need to copy the video to the laptop, and then erase… those other things we got on the tape."

"I'm afraid I should disagree with you." A low voice interrupted their conversation.

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice and saw Castiel standing in the corner of the garage. All four members of the Ghostfacers were about to jump from their places, but suddenly realized they couldn't move, couldn't even say a single word. Castiel in his turn slowly moved towards Ed, requiring the camera from his hands.

"Please, accept my apologies, but I will have to confiscate the actual footage" He said, extracting the memory card from the camera. "Tomorrow you will wake up and won't remember this evening. Thank you for cooperating, Heaven's host won't forget your contribution. Have a nice day."

With those words he returned the camera back to Ed and disappeared from the room, leaving very confused humans look at the spot he stood a moment ago.

"No… no…. NO! My ghost video!" Ed cried out dropping on his knees, when he finally was able to move. "You can't do it to us! You son of a bitch!"

When the angel returned to Dean he simply said that the video is no longer available. It wasn't a lie, as the memory card now really was no longer available to anyone but the angel himself, but the look on older Winchester's face said that he didn't believe a single word.

"Want me to help you?" Dean asked when they were laying on a bed back in the motel room, preparing to sleep.  
>"Help me with what?" Castiel inquired.<br>"Copy the video to your cellphone." The hunter chuckled. "And... you could just ask if you wanted to record us. It's not like I would mind it."  
>Castiel glanced at his mate and smiled. Of course he knew he could just ask.<p> 


End file.
